


Accident

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: The 5sos Files [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Broken Limbs, Car Accident, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Luke FREAKS OUT, Sickfic, a lil blood but it's not huge, emeto, father/son bonding, hurtfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: It’s not even 3am when Luke’s phone starts vibrating madly in the previously silent bedroom. It’s the hospital, and his son has had an accident. Being a single father, it’s fair that he flips shit.





	Accident

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more 5sos works; check out my original Wattpad!  
> AmmoHemmo  
> I post sickfics, one shots, and of course full fics of our boys. Lemme know if you've read them already, and embarrass me ahahahhhhh...

Luke had gone to bed early that night- his fourteen year old daughter Paige had had a serious bout of _teenage-it is_ and had decided she didn’t want anything to do with her father or his fame, yelling that she didn’t want to be known for being _Luke Hemmings’_ _love child_. It was pretty obvious to Luke that she’d been copping it at school **(her mother had passed away shortly after her first birthday but seemed to think she was the result of a night out)** but every time he tried to help her she yelled at him to back off.

The argument that night hadn’t been anything different, but it had been more intense than usual, and had ended in Paige slamming her bedroom door, Luke going to bed shortly after.

His son Jake was out for the night- as a twenty-one year old there really wasn’t an issue with that- for the most part. He liked a beer, but he was usually pretty good.

 

The uber driver was reasonably safe and calm as he drove the backstreets of LA, weaving through traffic with ease as he talked to Jake, who was close to hammered. He’d been out celebrating a friend’s 21st, and had made the decision to go home at 2am when he began to feel the force of his alcohol consumption. Traffic was crazy on the Saturday night, drivers were reckless, and Jake wasn’t sure if he should be in a car- maybe it would have been safer to walk home, it really wasn’t that far.

“I guess I should probably tell you I’m Luke Hemmings’ son, by the way. It’s a pretty good life, but-“

 

There was screeching tyres, yelling, and the last thing Jake saw was a yellow sports car speeding toward him.

Everything went black.

 

Luke was used to waking up at random hours of the night- sick kids, Jake needing to be let in, Paige’s recent (failed) attempts to sneak out. He never minded getting up for his kids, but he hated it when people randomly called him in the dark of the night.

He didn’t recognise the number when his sleep-deprived eyes focused on his phone enough to read it, so he shrugged and clicked answer.

His heart stopped.

_“Is this Luke Hemmings, father of Jacob Hemmings?”_

 

The ER wasn’t as packed as it could be, despite the Saturday night usually being a busy night, and Luke took a seat down in a quiet corner of the room to wait. Paige was sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder as she reached for her phone. Luke could see she was texting and kissed her forehead, sighing.

“He should be okay, sweetie.”

“Mm.”

Paige shrugged, nuzzling into her dad’s hoodie from his MYT Tour years ago. She was only dressed in that and a pair of grey leggings, with her sports bra underneath the hoodie. Luke was wearing a jumper with a beanie covering his hair, sweats on his legs. He couldn’t help as his foot anxiously tapped on the floor, his phone grasped tight in one hand while the other grasped Paige’s. Despite their fight earlier, Paige clung to her father and occasionally sniffled against him, trying to hide how scared she was for her brother. She and Jake got along really well despite the seven year age gap and she often confided in her brother when she felt she couldn’t tell Luke.

 

“Family for Jacob Hemmings?”

Luke nudged Paige as he stood, the smaller girl joining him as he strode toward the nurse. The nurse smiled weakly, but she seemed to be painting even that on.

“And you two are…”

“I’m Luke, Jake’s father, and this is Paige, Jake’s sister.”

The nurse shifted from foot to foot.

“I hate to tell you this, but at this point in time only you, Luke, can see your son. It’s- it would probably be too much for Paige to see Jake like this.”

“What’s going on? Dad?”

Luke turned to Paige, as he bent a little to be eye to eye with her. Her blue eyes matched his and Jake’s, and at the moment they were searching Luke’s for an answer. Luke sighed, running a gentle hand down her back.

“Kiddo, go and sit back down in that corner we were in. Here, eat if you’re hungry, sleep if you want. I’ll come and get you when things change.”

“Dad, I want to see Jake- Jake is okay, right?”

“Mr Hemmings.”

The nurse was not impatient, she was compassionate, but she also had a time frame before the doctor came. Luke knew this, and kissed Paige’s hair.

“Stay here baby, I’ll be back soon.”

“Dad, dad no-“

As Luke walked away, Paige stood in the hallway, hand tight to her mouth as she began to sob. Another nurse was approaching her to calm her down, but she just remained in the doorway sobbing. It took two nurses to get her to move, while the original nurse held Luke gently by the shoulder to walk him to Jake.

 

It was not a pretty sight. Luke wasn’t sure what he’d expected, but this was not it.

Flat on his back, Jake had a blanket covering from his abdomen down, and his shirt was off. Multiple monitors were attached to his chest, and an IV was administering medication through Jake’s veins. Luke glanced toward the heart monitor and was able to relax a little when he saw that Jake’s heart rate was steady. There were multiple nurses fluttering around, but when they realised Luke was there they politely backed off to give the father and son space. Jake’s left arm was in a splint, bruising on his collarbone and he had a graze on his cheek. Luke’s eyes widened, and he rushed to sit beside the bed when Jake shifted slightly, calling out weakly.

_“Dad…”_

“Oh, buddy…”

Luke took Jake’s good hand in his, squeezing it gently. He watched him for a moment, eyes searching Jake’s while Jake just stared, tears welling.

“Dad, I was so fuckin’ scared.”

“Its okay mate, I’m here now. Try to breathe through it; there are people who are here to help.”

“Dad, it hurts. It hurts and I’m scared, I want mom.”

That hurt Luke- his wife had died almost thirteen years ago, and Jake hadn’t asked for her since he was little. He shook his head, focusing on his kid.

“I know Jake; I know you want your mother, but I’m here. Listen to me.”

Luke reached forward, swiping a tear from his son’s cheek to try and stop his own falling.

“Dad I don’t feel good, I want it to stop, dad…”

“What doesn’t feel good?”

Jake took Luke’s hand, directing it to his head. Luke sighed, rubbing his thumb across the hurt area.

“When the doctor was in here, did you tell him? Did you tell him where you were hurt Jake?”

“Mm, yeah… dad I don’t want to be here, I wanna go home…”

Luke’s hand moved to his son’s curls, brushing through where he could reach. The colour came from his wife, a deep chocolate-y brown, while the curls came from Luke. Jake’s eyes tried to focus on his dad, squeezing his arm occasionally to try and brace against the pain. His eyes squeezed shut, and Luke sat back down.

“Hey kiddo, stay with me okay? Talk to me.”

Jake hummed at him, as he tried to turn his head to the side but the head blocks wouldn’t let him. Luke smiled at him.

“They think you might’ve hurt your neck or somethin’, but they’re not sure so they want to be safe. If you’ve done a number on it it’s going to be a long recovery.”

Jake let out a sob, and Luke’s eyes fell as he grabbed a tissue, sighing.

“It’s okay Jake, it’s okay. You’re okay.”

 

When the doctor came in Luke stood, reaching to shake his hand. The doctor smiled, briefly shaking Luke’s hand before taking Jake’s file and reading it. He looked up again, and his smile had turned grim.

“From what I understand, Jake has suffered quite a list of injuries. Torn ACL in his right knee, broken humerus in his left arm, grazed cheek, pretty serious concussion… you’ve got it all, Jake.”

Jake tried to smile, but it hurt him too much and he began to sob again. Luke was immediately at his head, calming him down and the doctor observed them with respect. When Jake was a little calmer, the doctor turned to Luke.

“So, we’d like to do one last scan on his head and neck, just to check for some swelling now that it’s been a few hours, and we can go from there.”

“Would it be okay for Jake’s sister to come in? She’s sitting in the waiting room shitting bricks. You should see the text messages-“

“-dad no, I can’t- Paige can’t see me like this…”

Luke frowned at his son’s response, brushing a hand over his shoulder.

“Why not, Jake? She’s worried about you-“

“-b-because… because I don’t want her in here, when I’m so b-broken…”

“Oh, mate. She’s not going to care, you’re not broken.”

Luke brushed a hand through his son’s hair, glancing at the doctor who hesitated for a moment before nodding.

“If she wants to, she can come and see him now. Keep it down though, Jake you’re still sensitive and could go into what’s called a sensory overload. It’s not the best for you right now, with your condition.”

“O… okay… thanks, doc.”

“No worries. Try to get some rest, kid.”

The doctor nodded at Luke, then exited via the curtains. Luke sighed, sitting down as he reached for his phone.

“Is there anything you want when I get your sister from the waiting room?”

Jake went to shake his head, glancing up when a porter came in and began putting the sides up on Jake’s bed to transport it. Luke glanced into his son’s eyes, and Jake weakly smiled.

“Just go get Peach.”

 

Paige shot up when she saw her dad, running to hug him and the second she was close enough Luke was there, hugging his daughter to his chest. He pressed a kiss to her hair, realising the sun was now almost up. It had been a while since he’d seen anything other than Jake and the hospital room. Paige released her dad, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Dad, is Jake okay? What’s going on?”

Luke smiled, and nodded.

“Jake is awake, but he’s in a fair bit of pain still. They’re changing the pain killers now.”

“What happened to him? Dad, you can tell me.”

Luke brushed a hand through his own curls, tying them up absentmindedly as he considered how much he could tell Paige without scaring her.

“Well, Peach, it’s not great. He’s got a pretty heavy concussion but he recognised me and he’s been asking for you… he broke his left arm in a rough spot so they’re probably not going to cast it, he’s got a few patches of stitches…”

Luke bumped his daughter’s hip.

“He’s also very, very, very… desperate to see his little sister.”

Paige broke into a weak smile, pocketing her phone.

“Let me see him.”

 

“Peach, oh my god.”

“Jake…”

Paige clung to her dad from the waiting room to Jake’s room, but the second she saw her brother she detached from Luke and ran to hug her brother, gently as she tried to avoid all of his injuries. Jake pressed a kiss to her temple, relaxing as he hugged back.

“Holy shit Paige, I am so glad to see you.”

“If you weren’t already so beat up I would beat the shit out of you right now. You scared me so bad, and dad. Jake, we thought you were in a coma or something.”

Jake shrugged his shoulders, taking note how glad he was to be freed of the head blocks and neck brace- they’d taken them off after his last scans had shown no breaks or major internal bleeding.

“Okay kids, calm down. Paige sit before you break your brother further.”

Paige laughed quietly, sinking into the seat next to Luke’s. Luke rubbed her shoulder, pressing a kiss to her hair.

“He’s okay-“

“-he doesn’t appreciate you talking about him as though he’s not there,” Jake quipped, right before he drew his knees to his chest and sat bolt upright.

“Dad I’m gonna puke.”

Luke grabbed a sick bag from the dispenser, holding it up for Jake just in time as he retched. A mouthful of the previous night’s dinner made its presence known. Paige scrunched her nose, slipping a ten dollar note from Luke’s wallet and pointing at the curtain.

“I’m just gonna… find a vending machine.”

“No worries honey,” Luke replied distractedly, his full attention on Jake and his unsettled stomach that was complaining. Jake continued to get sick and Luke rubbed his back, pressing the button for the nurse. Paige had disappeared, and as Luke watched her walk away it hit him that he couldn’t keep her here while Jake recovered in hospital. A nurse poked her head in, an eyebrow raised and she smiled sympathetically at Luke.

“It’s a part of his concussion, it could also be the mix of medicines… let me check that for you.”

She grabbed Jake’s notes from the end of the bed, scanning the list of medication currently going to him via IV drip. When she had an idea, she hummed.

“This all looks okay to me, how do you feel Jake?”

“Like uh… you know.”

“Fair enough. There’s a chance we could lower the dosage, alternate the concoctions? That may help.”

“If I’m honest, nurse,” Jake spoke, voice low as he was exhausted.

“I’m ready to go home. Fix me up, then let me go home. I want my own couch, my own bed, my own blankets, possibly even my own family.”

The nurse smiled, glancing at Luke.

“It would be a lot of work. Would you be up for that? It may be almost 24 hour care for a little while.”

Luke immediately nodded, running a hand down Jake’s back.

“If Jake wants to come home, then we’ll do whatever we can to make that happen.”

 

And so, at 7pm that night, Jake was released only 16 hours after the accident. Charges had been laid to the person responsible, and Jake had visited his Uber driver to see he was much better off than himself. They were both lucky to escape with their lives.

 

Jake rested his head on his dad’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Dad?”

“Mm, kiddo?”

Luke was half asleep, not even paying attention to the TV anymore.

“Thanks. For everything. Y’know, worrying, caring for me… being ready to take me home no matter what… you’re the best. I owe you one.”

Luke squeezed Jake’s hand, smiling.

“Kiddo, you could never owe me anything. By doing these things, I’m doing my job right. I’m being your dad; a fucking terrified son of a bitch who doesn’t know what to do but tries his best.”

Jake laughed at his dad’s statement, snuggling down and closing his eyes.

“I’m gonna get some sleep here, hope that’s cool.”

“Righto. No drooling though.”

 


End file.
